My heart is at home with you
by Envied kamikaze
Summary: This is a sequel 'to home is where the heart is'. It is a Coneke story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My heart is at home with you

Hello reader peoples,

Welcome to 'My heart is at home with you'.

This is a sequel 'to home is where the heart is'

Happy thanksgiving! :)

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Maybe she got the travel bug because in a way it was good to be on the road again. But a thought that Abeke kept to herself was that it was good to be with Conor. Ever since Olavn had asked her to go on this mission with Conor, after she informed him of the uninformed conquerers, that feeling of being lost had faded the more time she spent with Conor. She told herself the reason she had agreed to go on the mission was so she would have something to do, but even she had to admit, she was enjoying the time with him. His kind, comforting company was something Abeke loved. Which did NOT mean she love him THAT way... Right? She had spent a good amount of time trying to tell Luiama that.

Luiama Raykeya was one of the people Olavn had sent with them to give back the tlasmens they had got from the great beasts. Noah Kmall was the other. He was quiet and thoughtful. Apparently they had known each other from Amaya. They were Ravens. (A.N: l Amaya's Native Americans. Like me!*) They grew up with each other and Abeke suspected that they liked each other but she wasn't sure. Luiama's spirit animal was Rauin, a great horned owl who seemed to enjoy, of all things, swimming. Every time they were near water the bird would dive into it. It was weird but kind of funny to watch. Noah's spirit animal was zebra named Erjc. (A.N. Don't judge. It just happened. OK?)

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

She finished laying out her bed under the stars that were slowly growing brighter and ,keeping Uraza close, she gingerly stepped into the forest to find water and collect wood to make a fire. The playful banter between Noah and Luiama, and the amused laughter from Conor faded from Abeke's hearing range as she slipped though the tall, proud, bamboo forest.

Abeke walked a little way and found a stream. She knelt down and opened her pack. She took out a knife and two bags, one seamless leather and the other a large canvas one. She filled the leather one with water and stood up. She found a dead tree and as she begin sawing at it for fire logs her thoughts returned.

She knew she enjoyed Conor's company. she knew she could start a good conversation with him, and that he trusted her, which was something Abeke had gone without for a while at the beginning of this war. Knowing this brought on a new set of thoughts.

He had trusted her with memories of his childhood and always offered to talk when she was feeling troubled. Was it possible he had feelings for her too? If he did, would he tell her or would she have to drag it out of him?

To be perfectly honest, she was afraid of rejection. She had dealt with it all her life and wasn't sure how she would handle it from him. Maybe she really did like him. All of these feelings were so powerful. Perhaps even more powerful than a simple crush. Perhaps-

Abeke's thoughts were cut off (pardon the pun) by her knife cutting into her knee. She had sawed through the log and due, to her distraction and the force she had applied, her arm had swung down.

Abeke gasped, put the knife down and looked painfully down at the dark red on her pants from her knee. She sighed and limped back to her pack.

She needed to stop this. Being so distracted was getting her in trouble. Abeke cleaned the cut the best she could and bandaged it up. She hoped it wouldn't need stitches, it looked like it might. Abeke painfully stood up and slowly begin gathering her things.

As she began the mile-long track back to camp she began whimpering. Waves of pain shot up her leg every few seconds. Her leopard worriedly purred and seemed to give her a idea. Abeke slipped the chain around her neck and tried to climb up Uraza's leg but couldn't seem to pull herself up. Uraza lied down to let Abeke get up. And that's the last thing Abeke remembered before waking up with wolf drool on her face.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Abeke, Conor, Luiama and Noah will be going to 'visit' Suka next in the next chapter or two. I think for the first time I have just as much story as A.N's!

Readers: What's your favorite band/singer/group?

I like:

1. Lana del ray

2. Imagine dragons

3. Florence and the machine (thanks to one of my new best friends!)

4. Ellie goulding

I started at a new school recently because we moved so has anyone been to Springfield Missouri? That's where I USED to live.

* I'm part Native American.

I am:

1/2 Cherokee

1/4 French

1/4 Middle eastern from my dad and I'm not sure where.

1/1 myself (DUH)

I not sure what the point of that was, just felt like it but anyway please tell me what you thought or if you have any ideas. Review if you want to but I tend to only reply to PM's.

I'm gunna need to start putting paragraph dividers in the authors notes. Or authors chapters. :)

See ya later,

Ava Ivy


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry its so short and that it took so long for me to write this. Not only did I have the worse case of writer's block, but also everything in my life went haywire. First of all holidays. Nuf said. Then I got a haircut... Then we moved into a apartment that doesn't have wifi. Then my parents...

This next chapter is set a few days after my last one, so use your imagination of happened between them. Also, as I've already indicated, this chapters take a while to write so I promise I will continue no matter how long it takes. I plan on continuing all my story's. I'm just waiting in inspiration on some and others I'm writing now.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own SA. Darn it.

Wow, that was fascinating. (Note the sarcasm) How 'bout you move on to something more interesting. Look down there. :D

Ta-da!

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

To: Greenhaven

From: Conor

Hello Olavn! The group has decided to drop by Lord McDonnell's to give the iron boar to Finn since we know can trust him to deliver it to the owner.

We also decided to stay a day or two to rest up and gather supplies. We hope your having a good vacation in ! Enjoying the seal blubber? See you soon! Thank you by the way. I don't know how I could repay you but I owe you one.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Abeke's POV

Abeke caught herself before unceremoniously smashing right into a set of wooden double doors. She had been lost in her thoughts again. She took a moment to absorb her surroundings and finally recognized where she was. These were the doors to the library.

She stood there for what seemed like ten minutes, debating on whether she should go in or not. Would he be in there? What would she do if he was? Maybe she should just turn around right now and head back to her room to continue thinking in circles. No, she shouldn't, she reasoned.

For the past hour she had been wandering around thinking about Conor, and chances were that she'd be sitting alone for that long (if not longer) if she went back to her room. She figured she should put her thoughts aside and deal with what whatever came her way in the library. She needed to put her thoughts aside and help the others get ready to go.

She took a deep breath and (though she'd hate to admit it) checked her hair. She gingerly opened the door and peeked in. Before she could look around Uraza barreled pass her into the room, knocking her to the side. As Abeke painfully peeled herself from the wall she heard Uraza's joyful yowling and what sounded like a voice belonging to a male.

Gulping down her apprehension, she stood up on wavering legs. She opened the door. Uraza and a black panther leaped heavily about the room greeting each other. Finn stood there and grinned.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Meilin's POV

Being made the first female general was undoubtedly a honor. But what Meilin was not so sure was so honorable was that her first act as general was to get pregnant.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

!XD!

Tell me what you think about the story please!


	3. Chapter nope sorry

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry but no new chapter this time. I was just I'm just posting something to let you all know that I have NOT given up on the story and I will be updating eventually. But as y'all have probably guessed takes me a long time write and especially when blood of Olympus has come out ( Go Reynico!) and get I all distracted with all these other fantoms. And to top it off I'm working on another story with which I'm trying to write a couple chapters before I post anything because I don't want to get backed up like I did with this story. The way my writing process works is I find the idea and I plan it out with the chapters and then I go through every once in a while and write a paragraph Or two in there and tweak some things but really it takes a long time because of, you know, LIFE. :P**

**So again, very very sorry, I will try to get writing on the next chapter for this as soon as I can. I know school starting but I'll get it done eventually. We will get there, guys, we will get get it done!**

**Tay love you and seriously thank you for all the reviews and I know that almost 30 doesn't seem like all that much but it's the most I've ever gotten. :)**


End file.
